Cheers General!
by spiritgununicorn
Summary: Things have gotten way too heavy for Jecht as it starts to sink in that he may never be going home. What better way to get rid of the tension than to have a drinking game? Of course no one really sees this coming…A/J/B


_Title: Cheers General!_

_Pairing: Auron/Jecht/Braska_

_Rating: M_

_Summary: Things have gotten way too heavy for Jecht as it starts to sink in that he may never be going home. What better way to get rid of the tension than to have a drinking game? Of course no one really sees this coming…A/J/B_

_Warnings: Braska drunk, Auron as a total bottom, and Jecht…being Jecht. Sexy smut as well. Total PWP. Unless you're following Braska's pilgrimage…(side story anyone?) Oh and probably some grammatical errors. I have no beta._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fictitious piece of fiction I have conjured for one of my best friend's birthdays._

_Author's Notes: Happy Birthday Tofu. I hope you like it as well as any of my other readers out there. I've actually been itching for something with Jecht & Auron and figured why not let Braska have a little action too? Well…enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Spira was the worst possible place to be stuck in if you were a man who liked to get drunk every single day and every single night like Jecht. No matter what he did, he ended up sobering up because the fact of the matter was, Spira was a cycle of death spiraling endlessly and that did not make him a happy camper. He liked having to relax in his boathouse that was always docked or spend a night on the town in Zanarkand. (Well his Zanarkand anyway, apparently the one in Spira was just a pile of rubble…can you believe that?)<p>

But Spira was just so…depressing. I mean there was nothing but blah blah death or blah blah Sin. Ah yes…Sin. A punishment for the crimes committed by humans, especially those who had used machina which was now forbidden by law (except the Al Bhed used it, but they don't follow many rules). Jecht was so tired of hearing the same things over and over again.

But it's not like Jecht could get away. No, he could not get away from it. He was stuck in Spira, and he knew he was stuck for good. There was no way he was going to get to Zanarkand, his Zanarkand. He was actually stuck on a pilgrimage to the horrifically destroyed Zanarkand because of a badly dressed priest and his assistant monk, that actually seemed to be riding the priest's ass. Or at least Jecht thought so anyway.

Yeah…he was stuck with Braska and Auron. He decided he'd go with them after they offered him a life out of the bars in Bevelle. And here they were, months into the pilgrimage and everything was sinking in. Jecht would never be home again. That was even more depressing. He'd probably never see his wife and kid again. Man…they probably hated him now.

As Jecht was contemplating his life and the trials and tribulations he was currently facing, the ensconced priest, Braska entered Jecht's tent. Braska had looked tentatively at Jecht. He knew the man was facing a harsh reality after being transported through time to find out there would be no way back, and of course the fact that Braska was on some kind of death march…he was just checking to see if he was alright.

"Somethin' wrong Braska?" Jecht asked.

The shirtless warrior looked at his summoner questioningly. For Braska to come to his tent wasn't that unusual. But still, for him to come in and just stare at him was unnerving. It was like he wants to say something but he didn't know how to explain it. Jecht sat there looking back at his summoner, wishing the guy wasn't such a stick in the mud.

"I came to check on you." The robed summoner said.

Jecht didn't really process this for a few moments lost in the thought of how to get Braska to lighten up. "Huh? Check up on me? I'm not a kid man. I'm totally fine. It's not like I'm a crybaby or something'. Jeez…don't talk all the time for a few hours and you guys think I'm goin' to jump in a river or somethin'."

Braska frowned. He really didn't mean to upset his friend. He thought he was doing a good gesture, unfortunately Jecht had seemed to take offense to that. "I am sorry." Braska apologized.

"No need. I'm totally alright. Are you? Maybe you should relax a little. Things have been kinda rough. But you know…" Jecht trailed off as another person entered his tent.

Auron could sense his presence brought some kind of tension in the air. He cleared his throat and began, completely ignoring Jecht in the process, "Lord Braska…shouldn't we go through some sort of plan for when we finally get to Mount Gagazet? After all, we are still in the Calm Lands."

Before Braska could even think about responding to Auron, Jecht had chucked something that the other guardian's head, making him fall directly into Braska's lap due to the severity of the object. Braska's face flushed while Jecht looked so smug. Auron held the back of his head, rubbing the area, ready to strike the other guardian. Honestly, could Jecht be any more immature than he already was?

"Grow a pair man. We don't need a plan, we're just going to ask to go right through. Besides, can't you just let Braska relax for a minute. You act like you want this to be over and done with too quick. Haven't you ever thought of…I don't know…making him not do this, I mean come on Braska, there is no need for you to die."

Braska frowned yet again. "We've already discussed this Jecht…it is my choice." He said this with a solemn expression. Jecht and Auron had both tried countless times to talk the man out of it, but he wouldn't budge on the issue. It was his choice to go and do this for all of Spira. Jecht thought the situation was stupid and pointless, Auron on the other hand though it was heroic, but not for the cost of someone's life. They both tried to think of another way…but alas, there was no other way.

"Fine man…suit yourself. Yo Auron…is dinner cooked?" It was already nightfall and the men took turns making things for dinner each night. Last night it was Braska's turn, tonight was Auron's, and the next would be Jecht's. The turn of conversation startled both Auron and Braska for they both stared at him like he had grown an extra appendage or something. "I'm starved. Stop lookin' at me like that." Jecht got up, and pushed his way out of the tent and outside.

Ah…beautiful night it was. The stars were all shining and it reminded him strangely enough of home. He used to watch the stars at night with his darling wife, but they would never get such a chance again. He didn't show such an emotion of sadness in his face, lest Braska or Auron think of him as showing weakness. Truly they were each weak in their own ways, but they also drew strengths from one another. It was how an amazing bond of friendship could be formed by the three of them.

Braska and Auron soon followed Jecht out of the tent and joined him around the campfire. Auron had his jug of sake beside him and Jecht repeatedly kept asking if he could have some. Braska couldn't help but chuckle at their antics. No matter how much they argued, they were very much in tune with each other. Braska could even see that they almost had a distinct liking for each other. Not that he would be one to point that out to the two of them.

"Oh come on Auron! Sharing is caring!"

"You have a bunch of booze in the tent you drunkard."

"But you have yours right here!"

They continued arguing during the remainder of dinner. Braska silent as he watched the duo go at it. Ever since the day they met, they had argued. Tonight was no different, of course. "I wonder if the two of you could ever hope to get along." He chuckled as Auron glared, and Jecht smirked.

"Aw Braska, ya know me and Auron are great buddies, right?" Jecht batted his eyelashes at the silent ex-monk, almost in a flirtatious manner, hugging Auron's shoulders loosely. Auron shrugged him off and then proceeded to get up and away from the drunkard. "Oh, don't have your panties in a twist! You seriously wouldn't know how to have fun if it bit you in the ass!" Jecht huffed at him.

Auron stopped trying to move away. "I do know how to have fun."

Oh this was going to be great, Jecht thought. Easy peasy. "Really? Prove it. Play a game with me and Braska."

Braska sputtered from his non-alcoholic drink. "A game, Jecht?"

Jecht crossed his arms and nodded. "Yep. I know the perfect one. But Auron's gotta be up for it of course." He raised his eyebrow in a challenge to the other guardian who was scowling back at him.

"Fine. What is this game and how do we play it?"

Jecht smirked in success. He was going to get Braska and Auron so drunk and loose they wouldn't know what hit them. "First you have to sit down. And you gotta pour a cup of sake for me and Braska. I know you have some cups. I saw them when we went to the last inn." Auron glared at him and went to his own tent to retrieve the cups.

"Jecht…" Braska began, "must we really have to drink? Can we just do something else. After all, drinking is not good for you, my friend."

Jecht just looked at him. "Braska it will do you some good to drink once in a while, Sure you don't have to drink like me, nor do you have to drink at all after this, but tonight you are definitely drinking. It's not like anything bad is going to happen if we drink, calm down."

Auron finally came back with the cups, filled them, and passed them around. "Now what do we do?"

Jecht smiled. "Okay, the name of the game is Cheers General. It's a counting game of sorts. Basically we go from 1 to 14. Instead of 7 you say 14. When 14 comes the person it lands on says cheers general, everyone take a drink, and then that person makes up a rule for a number. So, say if I said cheers general and we drank, then I say for number 3 we stand up and spin. The person who lands on three doesn't count three, they do the action I said. And the game goes on and on until there are only actions and we finally get to the last cheers general. You got it?"

Auron sighed. "Another game to make us completely lose our cool?" Jecht smiled sheepishly. "Fine. But I can guarantee that you will not make me lose my cool."

Jecht snorted. "Right. Let's just see how the game turns out alright?" And they began.

An hour and a half later…

Braska was in near hysterics as Jecht tried to walk in a straight line but kept failing. Auron couldn't help but laugh as well, but he wasn't nearly as out of control as Braska. Jecht finally gave up and took another mouthful of sake into his mouth, squinting his eyes as the liquid went down his throat. "Alright…Braska start it over." Braska was still laughing, but he tried his hardest to calm down.

"What…what number are we on?" The trio all broke into riotous laughter as Jecht and Auron both told him they started over which mean they were on number 1. "But I thought we were on 4?"

Auron couldn't help but talk in the middle of his laughter. "But Jecht managed to mess up walking in a straight line, so he drank. Now we're back at 1. Do you remember what it was?" Braska shook his head and just took a huge gulp from his cup, falling backwards, his laughter filling the night air. He had already shed off his hat and most of his robes, due to the heat building up from the liquor. Jecht was in his normal attire still, and Auron had shed off his red coat. They were all completely wasted, but none of them would admit it.

So now it was Auron's turn. He brought up his finger to touch his nose, nearly missing it because of his intoxication, but he pulled it off. Then Jecht clapped his hands, and they both looked at Braska hoping he would get it this time. The summoner looked dazed for a few minutes but exclaimed, "Oh!" and touched the ground, grinning in success. Jecht and Auron looked at each other, then broke into even more laughter, and had to leanon one another for support.

"Auron, go go go!" The long haired warrior stood up shakily, making Jecht fall backwards, causing even more chuckles, and a shuddered "oww!" from the other guardian. Auron tried to walk in a straight line, but his footing was completely off. He tumbled onto the floor and that was it, they all knew they were done for the night, they were completely far gone.

Jecht crawled over to Auron as he was rolled out on the grassy floor, not really wanting to try and walk back to the campfire. "Auron…" Jecht had sang out the stoic guardian's name, and Auron's mind and hearing had seemed to enjoy it. He didn't know if Jecht was really coming closer to him or the alcohol was playing tricks on him, but soon enough he could feel Jecht laying across his stomach.

And of course, that only made them laugh even more. Braska saw the two of them laying aimlessly on the ground, with Jecht on top of Auron and something clicked. "Are the two of you having sex over there?" He broke into another fit of laughs as the duo just stared off at him.

"What? Auron's probably not good at that." Jecht yelled to Braska, a little bit slurred because of the alcohol and next thing he knew his position was flipped with Auron's and he was on the ground with the warrior above him and soon enough those reserved lips crashed onto his unrestricted ones. He was caught completely off-guard, but he didn't try to push Auron away either. He stayed there and eventually gave in to the kiss.

Their tongues snaked their way around each other, and searched for something that could only be in either of them. They both moaned at the feeling of being full in one way, and their bodies ground together almost instantaneously. A foreign feeling welled within Braska as he watched the sight in front of him. He had a wicked idea in his head. As the two were still wrapped in one another, he crawled almost in a predatory feline manner towards the two of them. His eyes gleamed with mischief never before seen by anyone other than his own wife, his hands roamed over Auron's & Jecht's arms.

Such muscle on two men…and they were protecting him the entire way. Why hadn't any of them ever thought of this before? He would make sure that they all had enjoyed tonight. Sure, he didn't think of the consequences of all three of them waking up whenever the finally did, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered were there were three men…three incredibly inebriated men, who had not had sex in months, and held the perfect opportunity for it. Why not take it?

Auron pulled back his lips from Jecht's feeling Braska upon them. He laid the summoner down and moved off of Auron, giving Braska some attention. Jecht took the time to get up and lean over him, snaking his hands underneath the leather that Auron always seemed to wear, feeling the muscles of his abdomen and upwards to his chest. Jecht could feel the shudder than ran through Auron's body as well as he could hear the growl from his throat.

Braska brought up his hips to Auron's as he was lying beneath him, making him hiss, and Jecht decided to nip Auron's neck. "The two of you…" He growled. Jecht released him, making him lay on top of Braska. The summoner smiled innocently as if he could do no wrong, which made Auron tilt his chin upwards and plunge his tongue into Braska's mouth. Jecht watched on the sidelines with interest…he could feel himself growing excited and rubbed himself through his pants.

Braska was not much of a challenge to Auron like Jecht was, and he could live with that. He liked that Braska relinquished control willingly, but he loved that Jecht tried to fight back. It gave them something else to fight with other than just words and swords. Braska's eyes were fully glazed over when Auron pulled back to give them air. The stoic warrior looked to his spirited counterpart, and beckoned him closer.

"Orders Auron?" Jecht raised and eyebrow at him. No matter how horny he was, he didn't do orders, unless he was giving them.

Auron smirked. He was definitely going to enjoy this. He just needed to word things correctly. If his assumptions were right, Braska would love to be pounded into and ordered around. Jecht would take a pounding, but he would do it at his own pace, in his own way. He liked the dynamic of these two.

"It's a suggestion, Jecht. Care to join us?"

"Heh. If only you both take off your clothes."

It was Auron's turn to look at him. He decided to get up from the floor and make his way over to him. Braska made a whine from the loss of having Auron on top of him, and sat up wondering what the hell was going on. "Fine then", Auron started, "let's take it to my tent then, shall we?" His answer made Jecht wink and steal a kiss from him. Auron reciprocated and Jecht ran into his tent. Braska had already gone once Auron suggested it.

The fire was blown out, and Auron entered his tent to find two naked men laid out before him. Only one was on top of the other, and the bottom one was thrashing wildly in bliss. Auron smiled. "Couldn't wait could you?" The two laying down had ceased moving and Jecht turned his head.

"You were taking so long." Auron shook his head still smiling, and then disrobed as well. In the oddly spacious tent Braska was panting due to having Jecht's body pressed fully onto his. Auron made Jecht turn around so he could knead his back as Jecht went back to attending to Braska's needs.

Jecht's hand snaked it's way down to the prominent erection that almost seemed painful on Braska. He gripped it, sliding his thumb along the head, then stuck his thumb in his mouth tasting the pre-cum that had pooled there. Braska was already moaning and his hips were eagerly snapping upwards, but Jecht held him down with his other hand.

Meanwhile, Auron was busy massaging Jecht's back, trailing his fingers downwards, and cupping his bottom. He gave it a firm squeeze, and leaned into him, his own erection just from seeing the two of them in his tent naked flush onto to Jecht's back. He knew he was smearing his own pre-cum onto to Jecht but neither cared, they were going to get even dirtier soon enough. Auron kissed the junction between Jecht's neck and shoulder, then bit down on it eliciting another low moan from the man, making his erection twitch in anticipation at being inside of him.

"Jecht…" Auron started.

"Mm?"

"Hurry up and get inside of Braska…"

"Jeesh, not one for slow lovemaking are you?" Jecht said teasingly. All he got in reply was a grunt. The bastard.

Braska's face was flushed, and he was panting desperately. Sure he had heard of what men do together, but he had never done it himself. He was actually surprised he was taking it this far, but then again, he was too drunk to have any inhibitions. That's why when Jecht made him lick his fingers he complied, and then when he took them away to put them at his entrance he could only groan.

Having Jecht's fingers inside of him at first hurt like hell. The pain eased away as he kept going, and then…something inside of Braska switched on from pain, to numbness, to full on pleasure. He screamed as it was pushed again and again, and he cried out Jecht's name. Jecht only smirked, until he could feel his own entrance being probed.

"Hey what the…?"

"I'm going to be in you while you're in him." Auron said simply.

"Hmph…then lay down. I promise it'll be better."

"What?"

"Just do what I say." Auron scowled at him, but if he was going to get any, he had no choice but to comply. Auron laid back on the floor of the tent, and Jecht had bounced onto his erection in one fell swoop. Both men groaned, Jecht at being full, and Auron at the tight heat. Jecht started to bounce up and down onto Auron, hitting his prostate dead-on every single time.

Braska took the opportunity to hook his legs on top of Jecht's shoulders, and guided Jecht's hands onto his hips. Jecht stopped moving for a moment so he could align his erection with Braska's entrance then pushed in slowly, giving him time to adjust. Unfortunately Auron didn't think Braska needed that much time and thrust upwards into Jecht, which made him thrust into Braska.

All three proceeded to moan and groan as sweat glistened their bodies from their actions. Auron had been leading all of the thrusts, hitting Jecht's prostate, and he hit Braska's. Soon enough all of them neared completion. Braska was the first to cum all over his and Jecht's stomachs, followed by Jecht inside of Braska, and then Auron inside of Jecht.

Braska unhooked himself from the awkward position he was in and fully laid down catching his breath. Jecht slumped backward onto Auron, who not so nicely pushed him off and slid himself out of him. "Oww! What the hell man?" Jecht called out to him. But he pretended not hear a thing. Auron moved himself beside Braska, while Jecht moved to the other side. All three of them had fallen asleep in Auron's tent that night.

The following morning was filled with an incredibly awkward breakfast scenario and Auron chasing after Jecht blaming him for the whole shenanigan that had taken place. Jecht said he shouldn't complain because he was the only one who wasn't sore in his ass. Braska could only stand and watch until the three of them had arrived on Mount Gagazet…the last stand until they finally reached Zanarkand…

Until they finally ended their pilgrimage.

* * *

><p><em>Extra Notes: If you're wondering about the setting it's in the Calm Lands. I didn't have them go to an inn just because I would imagine Jecht would want to be outside and look at the stars like he did with his wife. Yes, I understand sometimes the characters get bit OOC, but remember they are drunk. Every one loses their inhibitions when they are drunk. So please keep that in mind?<em>

_Tofu, again...Happy Birthday! I hope you really like this present. :3_

_To my lovely readers: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as well!_

_Also this is the list of what I came up with for the game._

_Cheers General Things to Do_

_1: Touch your nose'_  
><em>2: Clap your hands<em>  
><em>3: Touch the floor<em>  
><em>4: Walk in a straight line and back.<em>  
><em>5: Try and lick your elbow<em>  
><em>6: Stand up and spin<em>  
><em>*7: Must say 14 instead of 7<em>  
><em>8: Snap your fingers<em>  
><em>9: Stomp your feet<em>  
><em>10: Lick your palm<em>  
><em>11: Sing the Hymn of the Fayth<em>  
><em>12: Slap your self<em>  
><em>13: Pretend to flick a booger.<em>  
><em>*14: Say cheers general, everyone drinks, and then the person must make up a rule for the other numbers except 7. <em>

_Yeah...it's a real game. ^^  
><em>


End file.
